Carnage VS Adachi (Marvel VS Persona)
Description The Symbiotic serial killer adversary of Spider-man takes on the Persona wielding murderer and antithesis of the Fool. Which merciless and insane killer will live to take another life? Interlude (Cue Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz:Murder, Chaos, Bloodlust. These heinous concepts are some of the many things that can mark the world in a tragic mark of red. Boomstick:And sometimes, some people just want nothing more than for these concepts to keep on existing and causing despair. Wiz:Some of those people are Carnage, the blood-red Symbiotic serial killer of Marvel. Boomstick:And Adachi, the Persona wielding murderer and adversary of the Fool. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Carnage Wiz:The world is full of misery, loss, and bloodshed, some are the victim and some are the cause. But in the case of Cletus Kasady, he was certainly always the cause of misery and pain. Boomstick: No kidding! This guy committed his first murder before he even hit puberty, and later on it got so bad that he was responsible for eleven murders and had to serve the equivalent of multiple life sentences, somebody give him a beer or something, maybe drinking away his feelings like a real man oughta set him straight. Wiz:Boomstick, that’s like giving a drug addict more money for meth. But anyways, Cletus spent his days in prison with his cellmate and soon to be worst enemy, Eddie Brock (AKA Venom) who one day while doing his workout, had been broken out of prison thanks to the help of the Venom Symbiote and once bonded to Eddie yet again, they escaped, however, unbeknownst to the duo, they had released something dangerous to the outside world, something fatal, something... Hungry for Carnage. Boomstick:Yeah it turns out that the Venom Symbiote was Pregnant or somethin’ like that and had spawned its offspring into Eddie’s cell and basically abandoned it, wow what a dick move. So as a F*ck you to its “Father” and its wishes , the newly born Symbiote attached itself to a host that could help it live its life and so by entering Cletus’ bloodstream, Cletus and the Symbiote bonded down to the cellular level, eww that’s some nightmare fuel. Wiz: No kidding! But it gets worse as not only did this new fusion of Human and Klyntar now not only had the intention, but also the power to commit atrocities.Now with this new power bestowed upon Cletus, the duo escaped and soon enough became infamously known as simply one name:Carnage. (Carnage topples and destroys a tank) Boomstick: Yeah, somethin’ tells me that Venom should have just gotten an abortion and take the easy way out, would have prevented a big problem child. Wiz: Problem child is putting Carnage on a huge understatement platter. Despite being less experienced than Venom and Spider-Man, Carnage soon proved his worth in gold with not just his ridiculous (and gross) abilities but also his twisted mind. Boomstick: Yup, Carnage is scary in the mental and physical plane as not only can he easily throw around and outmuscle Venom and Spidey combined, but he also uses his Klyntar powers with much more imagination and versatility. From deadly shrapnel, to tendrils, to even friggin axes and wings, Carnage is pretty much a living toolbox of chaos. Wiz: Well you’re not off as Carnage takes full advantage of his impressive physique and more importantly his shapeshifting and regeneration in order to make him almost invincible to conventional means of harm like this. (Shows Sentry ripping Carnage in half) Boomstick: Well I’ll be damned, but its still not as impressive as my liver. (Sips beer). (Sighs. Wiz: Fair enough thanks to my experiments, but Carnage might give your liver a run for its money since no matter what situation, Carnage always seems to show his demented face whenever you least expect it. Carnage’s durability is not from a durable body (Though it ain’t exactly play-doh either) but rather from his near impervious and flawless regenerating capabilities that are so good to the point that as long as one atom of Carnage remains, he will still be haunting your life. On the topic of abilities, Carnage has a good amount that can contend with the mightiest of heroes and villains. He’s strong enough to easily overpower and even take down Venom, who at his very weakest could lift a 200 ton Ferris wheel, and even when Venom was at his best and with the help of Spider-Man, he was thrown around by Carnage like a rag doll. He can casually survive S.L.A.M missiles to the face, was able to easily outpace automatic fire and even avoided light beams which can travel at over 670 Million miles per hour. Boomstick: And that’s not all, he once took a bomb that could flash fry the entire planet’s human race, this gene bomb most likely had more than enough Gigatons to at least level Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles